desperatehousewivesfandomcom-20200223-history
Edie Britt
Season 1 Edie is a serial divorcée, having already two marriages behind her at the beginning of the show. She, just like Susan Mayer, is attracted to Mike Delfino which brings in some drama between the two and leads Susan to accidentally burn her house when she thinks they are having sex. It is mentioned by her only friend Martha Huber that she has a son but he only appears in Season 3. She is really shaken by Martha's death and is the only one to want to give her some burial. At this occasion Susan, having learnt that Martha had written about the fire incident in her diary, reveals the truth to Edie who uses Susan's guilt as a way to step into the Housewives' group. When Susan gets with Mike she reveals that she has already had a sexual encounter with Susan's ex-husband Karl while they were married. She subsequently begins dating him which adds to the drama between her and Susan but also leads her to become close to Julie which goes on until now. Season 2 Edie dates Karl much to the displeasure of Susan but Karl swings from the one to the other as he obviously still has feelings for her. He pretends to have broken up with Edie and has sex with Susan to see if they could get back together but Susan finds out that he is still with her she shows him the door. However when Susan has insurance problems Karl remarries her but doesn't tell Edie. When she finds the prenup she thinks he is going to pop the question but later Karl dumps Edie and she goes on a search to find out who the "other woman" is. She finally discovers it to be Susan and burns her house down but later states that she has helped Susan by doing so, putting her once again in the spotlight. Needing to find a culprit Susan has Mike put her a wire and records Edie but due to her poor acting Edie finds out leading into a race and fight between the two which ends when she gets stung by yellowjackets. Susan then feels guilty about it and decides not to bring the tape to the police and asks Edie's help to get the money from the insurance but she refuses, however Susan sticks to her decision not to show the tape, sparing Edie prison. Season 3 Edie's nephew, Austin McCann, comes to live with her and spends time with Susan's daughter. Edie tells Julie Mayer (Susan's daughter) that her nephew is trouble and to stay away from him. Edie is involved in a hostage situation. Edie gets involved with Mike but dumps him when he is arrested for Monique's murder. Later Edie and Susan Mayer catch Austin McCann having sex with Danielle Van de Kamp. Edie's ex dumps their son, Travers, at Edie's house. Edie leaves him alone rather than find a sitter and Carlos Solis spots the boy and invites him into his house. Edie picks her son up and tells Carlos that she gave her ex custody to give her son a better life. Carlos takes pity on her and agrees to look after the boy when needed. Edie and Carlos start an affair leading Gabrielle and Edie's friendship to suffer. When Travers leaves with his dad, Carlos tells Edie he doesn't love her. Edie tells Carlos she will have a child with him if he stays with her. Carlos agrees but Edie continues the pill. Carlos discovers the birth control pills and confronts Edie at Gabrielle and Victor's wedding. Carlos leaves Edie alone and depressed at the wedding. She returns home and hangs herself. The last scene of the last episode of the third season is a frame of Edie's feet dangling off the chair she had climbed to hang herself. Season 4 On the first episode of the fourth season it is revealed that Edie didn't intend to actually die, she had knocked over the chair which was keeping her up and held onto one of the roof's support beams above, and waited until Carlos would arrive. When he does to collect his stuff Edie lets go of the beam and starts to hang. Just then Karen asks to speak to Carlos about the garbage and while he goes to talk to her Edie is upstairs hanging, and Karen notices it from the window and Carlos runs up to save her. Edie survives and uses this as an excuse for Carlos to stay with her and when she returns to the street she is welcomed back by Gabrielle, Susan, Bree and Lynette and soon she learns about Carlos' secret bank account and she secretly uses it against him saying he knows he can trust her and she knows she can trust him, while Carlos is having an affair with his ex-wife Gabrielle. She says, "You can trust me with your secrets, just as I can trust you not to hurt me." She uses her recent suicide attempt to guilt and trick Carlos into staying with her, and he desperately tries to be with Gabrielle. In the second episode of the fourth season "Smiles of a Summer Night" Edie pushes Carlos too far such as blackmailing him a bit further and even asking him to marry him and says to him that if he was to say no she would let it slip about his illegal bank account, Carlos says yes however at the end of the episode it's revealed that Carlos is paying someone to stop Edie from ruining his life. Most likely paying someone to kill her. In the third episode of season four "The Game" Edie buys herself an engagement ring and Carlos is furious and tells her not to tell anyone about their engagement at Susan's games party, Edie however on purpose makes Bree, Susan and Gabrielle see the ring and she tells them she and Carlos are going to get married, this angers Gabrielle who breaks it off with Carlos, but they soon get back together. In the episode it's revealed that the man Carlos hired to "take care of Edie" was in actual fact a Certified Public Accountant. In the episode 4.04 If There's Anything I Can't Stand Edie is informed that she has been given crabs, Edie tells Carlos about it and tells him she has brought shampoo to cover it, Carlos then figures out because he had been sleeping with Gabrielle that she must have it too and he warns her about it and Gabrielle dresses up as a nurse during a night of passion with Victor so that she secretly rub the shampoo on him. At Bree's baby party Edie smells the shampoo on Victor and asks what kind of aftershave he's using and he tells her that Gabrielle gave it too him and she soon quickly realizes that the smell is from the shampoo and figures out that Carlos must have slept with Gabrielle which had given it to Victor and she crunches up her crab cake in anger. Edie hires someone to spy on Gabrielle and Carlos and he manages to get a picture of Gabrielle and Carlos kissing, and he gives it to Edie. Edie then discovers that Carlos is leaving her after he managed to get all his money out of his off shore bank account and Edie tries to use it in revenge against Carlos for cheating on her. However she is told the money is not there anymore and that the off short bank account does not exist. Edie then takes the pictures of Gabrielle and Carlos to Victor and tells him not to blame Gabrielle as Carlos told Edie that he's only sleeping with her because he's mad at Victor and Edie says that Carlos deserves whatever is coming for him. In the episode 4.09 Gabrielle and Carlos decide to leave Fairview due to the fact Victor's motives to get revenge against Gabrielle and Carlos when he gets out of hospital. A tornado warning is given out and Carlos tells Gabrielle to collect the papers about his off shore bank account which gives him the money. However Edie gets there first however and Gabrielle chases her into her house and the two run outside and the papers are swept away in the strong winds. Edie notices a funnel cloud a few houses away and she and Gabrielle run inside and take shelter in a small tunnelway underneath Edie's bedroom. When the storm rages Gabrielle and Edie set aside their differences and apoligse to each other. When the tornado passes Gabrielle and Edie amerge as survivors. Relatives Blood Relatives Son: Travers McLain Daughter: N/A Grandson: N/A Granddaughter: N/A Mother: Ilene Britt (deceased) Father: Mr. Britt Siblings: N/A Other Relatives Step-Father: N/A Step-Mother: N/A Ex-Husbands: Charles McLain, (Unknown second husband) Current Husband: N/A Father-in-law: N/A Mother-in-law: N/A Step-Son: N/A Step-Daughter: N/A Past Romances: Karl Mayer, Mike Delfino, Carlos Solis Britt, Edie